


between the aisles (i'll see you later)

by indemnis



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Changkyun, M/M, Single Dad Kihyun, Single Dad Minhyuk, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Teen Wonho, kid Jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: Minhyuk has a meltdown in the middle of a supermarket at the sheer number of milk powder choices, but luckily for him, Yoo Kihyun, coordinator of theSeorae Maeul Single Dads Clubcomes to his rescue.





	between the aisles (i'll see you later)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the kihyuk tag. babies, i'm here to instill some life into you.

If anyone were to ask Minhyuk what special power he’d like to have the most, his current answer is infinite wisdom. Or if that’s too much to ask for, maybe just childcare wisdom, because God help him, he is hopeless.

Faced with a wall of what appears to be cans and cans of milk powder -- Gold 3+? Goat’s milk? Probiotics? -- he’s met with the first biggest challenge of his career as a single dad.

When the social worker brought Changkyun to him, he’d held his tiny hand and introduced himself as Changkyun’s new Daddy. The three-year-old boy had let him hold on to him, and at the call of his name, Changkyun would look up at Minhyuk with those large shiny eyes, and it was safe to say that Minhyuk was ready to deliver him his entire fortune.

Yet, as God would have it, none of his pre-Changkyun anxiety is of any help to his current situation. He’s always been a bit slow with making choices, too many thoughts and factors chasing each other in circles in his head.

The words on the labels look like a foreign script. He can read all of them, sure, but what in the world do they even _mean_?

Resisting his urge to screech in the middle of a supermarket, he glances at Changkyun sitting in the front of his shopping trolley, his short legs dangling in the air as he sucks on a juice packet. Minhyuk’s only been around him for about 6 hours, and he’s already ready to invest his whole life into the child.

Changkyun would be of no help here, would he? They wouldn’t possibly show him the label of the milk he’s drinking from when they took care of him in the centre?

He pulls out his phone and starts to Google like a madman, his eyes scanning through lines and lines of text, more and more recommendations flooding in, talking about meal habits and vitamins and Minhyuk is _this_ close to a nervous breakdown.

Throwing him out of his reverie is a soft chuckle behind, and Minhyuk lifts his head from his screen to see a man who looks around his age with a small boy in tow.

“You look like you’re having a bit of trouble,” the man says, his silvery hair falling into his eyes, and Minhyuk has an itch to push it away from him. His voice is mellow, and there is a softness in his gaze.

He’s dressed in casual clothing, a white tee and acid-washed jeans, fitting around his legs. He’s a little bit shorter than Minhyuk, and his skin is fair and smooth. His eyes shaped like almonds, lips thin and his jaw sharp, Minhyuk does a double take at how he’s managed to meet someone _like this_ in the midst of his mental collapse at the local supermarket. Life works in strange ways.

The boy holding onto his right hand appears to be older than Changkyun, glancing around the aisle.  

At the sight of the toddler, the child pries his fingers off and walks over slowly to the boy. Changkyun stares at him, his large doe eyes filled with curiosity, and the child taps on his knee gently, looks as Changkyun’s entire leg swings in the air.

He giggles, which elicits an unusual expression on Changkyun’s face, before the child repeats his actions, and Changkyun’s leg sways once more.

This goes on for a bit, the boy almost enticed at how Changkyun is playing along so passively, while the two adults end up observing the two’s interaction for as long as it goes on for.

Minhyuk has stars in his eyes, and at the sight, the stranger laughs. “You’re very new to this Dad thing, aren’t you? You look like you’ll dissolve into a puddle of goo right there.”

Minhyuk reverts his attention to the carer, and grins, scratching his nape sheepishly. “I, uh, Changkyun is my adoptive son. I, uh, met him this morning.”

The stranger’s eyes widen. “Still wet behind the ears, then! Congratulations on your adoption, by the way.” The man’s demeanour is welcoming, and Minhyuk eases into his presence quickly.

“Hah, thanks. I’m just… a little… lost.” He glances despondently at the full shelves, and the stranger chuckles. “How old is he?”

The gears are moving actively in Minhyuk’s head. “Three.”

“Well, I have a teenage son, and Jooheonie here is almost four, so if you want the advice.” The stranger shrugs, but there is still a softness in his stance, and Minhyuk has always been an opportunist, so he leaps.

“Yes, please,” he groans, and then locks his phone and stuffs it hurriedly into his back pocket. Changkyun is laughing by the trolley, and Jooheon is cocking his head to the side, telling Changkyun something about legs and asking Changkyun how old he is. The smaller boy tips his chin and lifts three fingers.

“Twee!” he says, and Minhyuk feels his heart give way. Changkyun had been so shy when he met him, hiding behind the sofa when Minhyuk tried to talk to him, and even though the social worker had told him that the boy was very advanced in his speech abilities, Minhyuk never got the chance to hear him speak.

“You’re having a bit of a meltdown, hey?”

Minhyuk’s eyes are huge, and he whispers theatrically. “It’s the first time I’ve heard him speak. He sounds adorable.”

The man smiles, empathetic. “I know. It can be a bit overwhelming.”

Minhyuk gets over himself and straightens up. “I’m, uh, Minhyuk, by the way. Lee Minhyuk.”

The silver-haired man grins. “Yoo Kihyun.”

Minhyuk doesn’t want to be rude, but he’s just really curious. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but you look really young.”

Kihyun’s eyes crinkle and Minhyuk lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “That’s because I am. I’m 26.”

Minhyuk blinks. “What. We’re of the same age! How do you already have such big kids?”

Sparks go off in Kihyun’s eyes. “Oh! That’s cool!” His smile dims a little bit at the mention of his children being older, and Minhyuk is about to apologise when he shrugs lightly.

“My sister, uh, is a lot older than me, and she had a kid when she was pretty young. She separated with her partner after Hoseok -- I mean, the child -- was born, and left him with my mum to care for. Then she left and never came back. I don’t know what she’s doing, or if she’s even alive, but age is catching up with mum, so I filed in the papers to take over Hoseok’s -- the kid’s -- guardianship. It’s uh,” he scratches his scalp, “a little complicated, as you can tell.”

Minhyuk stares at the man for perhaps too long a moment, because Kihyun squirms under his scrutiny, and clears his throat awkwardly before Minhyuk comes back to him.

“Sorry. I was just thinking about how difficult that must have been.”

Kihyun laughs, a little lighter. “You’re right, it can be a little bit challenging. But it’s worth it, in the end. I mean, I adopted Jooheon on my own after that, so I guess I quite enjoy child-rearing.”

His son -- Jooheon -- is skipping around Changkyun in circles, and struggles to carry a tin of milk powder from the shelf to do a silly dance routine with it.

“And I’m sure you’re doing a great job. He’s stunning.”

The ends of Kihyun’s lips pull up slightly as he looks at his own son forlornly. “That, he is.” They stare at their sons in silence for a bit, before Kihyun shakes his head and flashes Minhyuk a million-dollar smile.

“Anyway, milk powder.”

*****

Minhyuk doesn’t know if it was the stress from his constant self-doubt as a good parent, but he can’t help but think of Kihyun as an angel sent from above to help him in his most dire moment.

Then again, he’s one for the melodramatic, so his idea of a harrowing experience is freaking out in a supermarket about milk for his new son.

At the end of a short lecture on what milk Changkyun should be having, the difference between the various vitamins, and even a plan on what he should be having a few months down the road, Minhyuk is _this_ close to prostrating himself before Kihyun and putting his hands together for him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you _so much_ , Kihyun. You have no idea how much of a lifesaver you are. I’ve read up on all of the child-rearing books, but I’m just… I completely left out milk? How?” Minhyuk is perched by the boot of his Honda Civic, completely filled with groceries and enough nappies and milk powder to last him for the next few weeks. Kihyun chortles, hands full with bags of greens and juice packets, and Jooheon is pressing his face against his dad’s arm.

He’s mumbling about wanting to go home, and Minhyuk just reaches forward to pat his little head. He beams at the uncle, and Minhyuk thinks he’s so adorable. Changkyun is nestled in his child seat in the car, babbling mindlessly at a nursery rhyme CD that Minhyuk had purchased weeks ago in his excitement.

“Your mind must have been everywhere. It’s normal, don’t worry.” He heaves, the bags anchoring him down, and Minhyuk eyes his hands. “Where’s your car?”

Kihyun huffs. “I don’t have one. We took the bus.”

Minhyuk’s eyes grow round and wide. “I can drop you off, if you don’t mind.”

Kihyun shakes his head immediately, the bags in his hands rustling. “No, no, it’s fine, don’t worry. It’s just a few streets down.”

Minhyuk opens his boot up again, and takes Kihyun’s bags from him, wrestling them out of his grip. Kihyun puts up a fight, but his arms are tired, and Minhyuk swoops in quickly, picking them up and putting them in his car.

Kihyun just stares, standing there helplessly as Minhyuk stuffs them in, and he quickly deflates. He smiles wide, however, and Minhyuk is starting to think that it’s a beautiful look on him.

“Hop in, then. We have places to be, and Jooheonie needs to take his nap, doesn’t he?” Minhyuk winks at the boy who almost falls asleep on Kihyun’s arm, and his father laughs before picking him up.

“He does. Thank you, then.” Jooheon leans on his dad’s shoulder and his eyelids are heavy, and Minhyuk ruffles his soft hair.

“It’s the least I could do. Come on!”

Kihyun holds Jooheon tightly, ducking as he enters the car, and pushes the boy in between his legs since Minhyuk doesn’t have another child seat. Jooheon whines softly at being forced to sit instead of dozing off on his dad’s sturdy frame, and Minhyuk slides into the driver’s seat.

Changkyun is waving his arms around in absolute glee, and Minhyuk twists his neck to see his baby boy bouncing on his seat, singing passionately about _twinkle twinkle little stars_.

His heart aches at how cute Changkyun is, and lets out a subconscious sigh before catching himself. Kihyun just laughs, doesn’t say anything, and Minhyuk should feel the shade, but Kihyun is without judgement, and he lets Kihyun drift him into comfort.

*****

“Just make a left here.” Kihyun points, jigs his leg as poor sleepy Jooheon blinks himself awake, only to fall back asleep.

“Oh! That’s like, two streets down from me!” Minhyuk exclaims.

“That’s such a coincidence. Guess we’ll be seeing more of each other now, hey?”

Minhyuk doesn’t know why the idea brings a gush of warmth in his chest.

“Yeah, that’ll be awesome.”

Kihyun tilts his head to the side, and Minhyuk’s eyes are trained on the road, even though Kihyun has a very attractive side profile that can be a little distracting.

“Why have I never seen you around?”

Minhyuk sniffs, stopping at a red light. “I, uh, work from home. At some pretty odd hours. So I’m kind of nocturnal.” He pauses, takes a brief look at Kihyun, who’s looking back at him. “I take it that your schedule is more normal than mine.”

Kihyun laughs. “I’m an early riser. Besides, the older one’s gotta go to school, so I make him breakfast before he leaves.”

“And work?” Minhyuk asks, not sure if it’s too much probing, but Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind. “I write. From home. It’s uh,” he waves an arm nonchalantly, “flexible.”

Minhyuk grins. They’re more similar than he’d thought, and he’s growing more curious about the man. What kind of writing does he do? Does he go out with other people much? How did he learn all about childcare when he first started?

But instead of bombarding him with his endless questions, he opts to just relax, and listens as Kihyun directs him to his apartment building.

“Just here will do, thanks.” Kihyun points to a tall, grey, simplistic building that scales at least twenty storeys. Minhyuk pulls over and Kihyun pops his seatbelt off, shooting Minhyuk a tiny smile of appreciation. A little bell at the back of Minhyuk’s head starts to ding, and then Minhyuk regains his composure.

“I’ll help you with your groceries --”

“No, no, it’s okay, I’ll get it myself! Stay in the car.”

And without waiting for Minhyuk to forcefully assist him again, Kihyun clambers out of the seat, poking Jooheon on the arm and getting the small boy to stand on his feet. The boy pouts, lethargy evident on his face, and Minhyuk just wants to hold him and rock him back and forth into slumber.

Realising that his own kid is being abnormally quiet, Minhyuk catches sight of Changkyun nodding off in his seat, sucking gently on his thumb. Minhyuk must remember to give Changkyun his pacifier when they’re home.

He can hear Kihyun heaving the bags out of the boot and deliberates on helping him when the man slams the boot shut, and emerges into sight by the pavement. He looks strong, and Minhyuk can’t help but want to sneak a peek at his arms underneath the sleeves of the white tee he’s wearing.

“Hey, thank you again.” Minhyuk peers out of the passenger’s window, and Kihyun returns a smile so bright he can barely look him in the face.

“Don’t mention it.” Kihyun is struggling to hold onto Jooheon while holding onto his bags. His face lights up at the thought of something, and Minhyuk is eager to listen.

“Hey, uh, if you want to, I’m the coordinator of a club for single fathers. It’s for dads in this area, just a small community get-together, and you can bring your kid along. We have food and drinks and give each other tips and tricks on childcare. I don’t know if you’d be interested, but --”

Minhyuk’s answer cuts him off abruptly. “Yes! Yes, I mean, sorry -- I would love to. That sounds brilliant.”

Kihyun’s expression is dazzling, and Minhyuk can’t take his eyes off him. He’s just realised how much of a looker Kihyun is, and wonders if it’s normal for single fathers to look so… pretty.

“Great! I don’t have the, uh, capacity to leave you my number,” he stares at his full hands, and Jooheon tugging at the hem of his shirt, “but if you search up _Seorae Maeul Single Dads Club_ on Facebook, you’ll find us.”

“Got that. I guess I’ll see you around real soon, then?” Minhyuk asks, his voice lilting with hopefulness, and when Kihyun returns the grin and tells him “very soon” in an equally enthusiastic voice, Minhyuk feels his heart grow full.

*****

As it turns out, ‘very soon’ is apparently not all that soon, because Minhyuk has completely forgotten about the club, as the very minute he had entered the apartment with Changkyun, the boy had to rush to have his nappy changed.

Minhyuk was a little excited about his very first nappy change, and though the experience wasn’t pleasant (how pleasant can changing a child’s waste be, really, no matter how much you adore them), it’s precious.

Minhyuk had been so overwhelmed by the emotions that welled up (about a nappy change) that he conveniently left the get-together at the back of his mind.

It wasn’t until maybe three weeks down the road when Minhyuk had brought Changkyun out for a stroll at the park that he thinks he sees a familiar figure in the distance, and the sight of the male jots his memory back.

“Shit!” he mutters, and when Changkyun looks up at him with big eyes, his own eyes widen, and he smacks the side of his neck. “Oh my god, Lee Minhyuk, he’s three. Mind your language.” He bends down to look at Changkyun.

“Hey Changkyun, Daddy’s sorry. You didn’t hear that okay?” He covers the boy’s ears with his palms, and Changkyun just giggles.

“Okay Daddy.”

Changkyun doesn’t know what’s going on, understands maybe only ¾ of what Minhyuk’s saying, but he has the brightest smile on his face, and Minhyuk melts.

He’s really gotten closer to Changkyun over the past few weeks. While the boy had started out extremely shy but cooperative, it had taken Minhyuk a bribe of a new red toy car and some plushies to win his heart.

After that, the boy was inseparable from his Daddy, holding onto his big hand as he totters across the living room. It was safe to say Minhyuk had gotten little rest, considering the boy had an impossible amount of energy and forced him awake at 8AM with his hunger.

That being said, Minhyuk thinks it’s been the happiest three weeks of his life, and he can’t wait to see what Changkyun looks like when he’s older.

They say people who hang around each other grow to look more alike -- does that mean that even if Minhyuk isn’t his biological father, there’s a possibility he’ll look a little like him?

The idea excites Minhyuk.

He’s still slapping his lips with his fingers repeatedly, Changkyun laughing at the comical act, and in the midst of his guilt-tripping, the figure approaches.

“Minhyuk?”

The man in question cranes his neck slowly, and he wears a grimace as his eyes meet Kihyun’s. “Heeeey,” he drags out the vowel, and Kihyun is alone today, all dressed up in a crisp black shirt, his fringe slicked back, and he looks so handsome Minhyuk forgets to breathe for a moment. “Kihyun!”

Changkyun yelps, running away from the stranger and wedging himself in the space between his Daddy’s legs. Minhyuk reaches out to pat his head as a reassurance, but the boy is still huddled there, taking hesitant peeks at the unfamiliar uncle.

The silver-haired man does not look amused, maybe even a little sulky from how his lower lip is protruding out slightly. Minhyuk forgets to breathe for the second time.

“I’m surprised you remember my name,” Kihyun says, a little snide, and it snips at Minhyuk’s side. The taller man pouts. “Ouch.” Kihyun just narrows his eyes. “I’m sorry! Look, it’s not my fault that I was a rookie dad when I met you, and I got a little overly excited about changing my kid’s nappy for the first time ever.”

Kihyun’s expression seems to soften a bit when he looks at Changkyun, and proceeds to ruffle his hair. The boy hides behind his father’s leg timidly, and Kihyun just smiles. He remembers when Hoseok was of this age, he was even more shy than Changkyun was, and despite the fact that Kihyun had so much difficulty getting him to even say hello to a friend, on hindsight it was really cute.

“Said kid subsequently decided to splash water everywhere when I was washing his bum, so he had to take a shower. My first shower, for my first kid. I was overwhelmed, Kihyun, you really can’t blame me.”

And the look in his eyes makes him look like such a glum puppy that Kihyun decides he really can’t blame him, indeed.

“Oh heck, I don’t even know you that well, but I can’t stay mad. It’s impossible.” Kihyun waves an arm in the air, and Minhyuk grins. He doesn’t know why that statement sends his heart palpitating, but it might be because Kihyun looks so good with a smug little quirk by his lips.

“Anyway! You look good. Where you heading?” Minhyuk opts for a topic change, and Kihyun glares at him for another brief moment, but he acquiesces.

“Just a… thing.”

Minhyuk raises a brow. “A date?”

Kihyun hums softly, but in half-hearted agreement. “Eh. I guess you could say so. Just some stupid thing my friends are making me go, but I’m sure they’re setting me up with someone. There’s too much sneaking around; it’s too obvious.”

Minhyuk grins. “Well, you don’t look like you hate it very much if you’ve bothered to dress up for it.”

The shorter man scowls. “Well, no, it’s because I have an aesthetic I’m going for, and an image to uphold, thank you very much. Also, it’s basic manners to be well-dressed when meeting someone new.”

Minhyuk guffaws. “I met you when I was in my pyjama pants, so that says a lot, I think.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “You conveniently forgot the bit where you were literally on the verge of tears in a supermarket aisle, so your fashion choices were not of the focus then, I don’t think.”

Minhyuk lets out a sigh, stares up at the sky, as if in a pensive mood. “Yeah, good times, right?”

The shorter man barks out a laugh, and Minhyuk feels the tension between them lifting slowly. Kihyun looks beautiful under the glow of the evening light. Bathing in the rays of a setting sun, Minhyuk can see the silhouette of his side profile perfectly, and his breath hitches in his throat.

Swallowing a large gulp of his saliva, Minhyuk blinks himself back to reality, where Kihyun still looks utterly ethereal, and Minhyuk wonders if he’s just been single for too long for him to be capable of developing a mini-crush on a newly-made acquaintance.

“Don’t let me hold you back! Go forth and pursue thy budding romance!” Minhyuk says, ushering Kihyun onto his path, and the silver-haired man laughs, covering his face with his hands.

“You’re so weird,” he comments lightly, and Minhyuk doesn’t deny the claim, just shrugs, and does a dramatic whirl of his arm. “Make haste, my good sir, for your lady fair awaits your arrival.”

Kihyun chuckles again, but he does play along like a good sport. He deadpans suddenly, and Minhyuk looks forward to his punchline. “It’s another good sir, for your kind information. I’m not into… ladies.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widen, and Kihyun blinks back in confusion. He starts to babble. “Oh, uh, sorry. Wow, uh. I didn’t think this through at all, did I?” He rubs at the back of his neck as pink starts to flood his cheeks, and Minhyuk just gazes at him blankly. “Uh, if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll just --”

“No, no, no, _no_ , it’s fine. I just. I’m ashamed my gaydar didn’t pick it up, is all.”

Kihyun visibly relaxes, but he doesn’t look surprised. “Looks like mine picked you up just fine, then.” Minhyuk raises both eyebrows, and the silver-haired man just laughs deafeningly, poking Minhyuk on his arm as an indication of a tease. The end result is Minhyuk being teased, not very embarrassed, but mildly confused.

“Anyway, uh, I’ll see you around? This time if you actually remember to add us on Facebook.”

He focusses back on the conversation. “Sorry, yeah? Oh! Yeah, definitely. Sorry about that again, by the way.”

Kihyun pinches his lips together. “If I need to have another similar conversation with you, then it’s safe to say you’re just too polite to say no to the get-together, and I won’t bring it up again.”

Minhyuk laughs. “No, really, I’m fine. I really want to go. I just get easily distracted. Promise I won’t forget. Look, I’ll do it now.”

Minhyuk pulls out his phone and opens up Facebook, and types in _Seorae Maeul Single Dads Club_ and the first group that turns up is one that has a logo that reads SMSDC. When Minhyuk clicks into it, the cover picture is a gathering of more than a dozen men and their children, and Minhyuk spots Kihyun almost immediately.

He’s in the centre, holding onto a glass of something that looks like alcohol, a large smile on his face. Minhyuk lifts his head only to be faced with the same smile, and he doesn’t know why he feels all fuzzy inside.

“That’s us! Just click ‘Request to Join Group’, and I’ll add you in when I’m home after the undoubtedly horrible meet-up.”

Minhyuk chortles. “Hey, don’t assume it’s going to be bad before you even go for it! Who knows, you might find your Prince Charming!”

Kihyun sticks out his tongue out playfully. “The only thing charming about this whole setup is have some time away from my kids.” Minhyuk’s eyes widen, and turns back to look at Changkyun, who has run off to play with some grass, plucking the blades from the ground and scattering them like a shower of confetti.

Minhyuk could never imagine feeling relief at leaving Changkyun alone.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my kids, but sometimes you just need to have time for yourself. Start doing a bit of that, Minhyuk, you’ll thank me for it later.”

Minhyuk grins. “Consider the advice taken.”

Kihyun smiles back, gentle, and he takes a quick glance at his watch, which looks heavy on his wrist. Minhyuk wonders what kind of writing he does. “Well, I really have to dash. I’ll chat with you on Facebook, then?” He points at Minhyuk’s phone, and the blonde looks at it, and then at Kihyun, and there is a brief smile that makes him feel all warm inside.

“Yeah. Good luck on your date.”

He shoots him a grin, and then a wink, and then he’s on his way, jogging away from Minhyuk. The blonde stares longingly at his back, and realises that he’s still looking long after Kihyun is out of sight, and he lets out a long sigh.

So this is what happens when Minhyuk associates himself with attractive and nice people. He develops crushes under two meetings. Minhyuk is a mess.

He walks slowly to where Changkyun is, still investigating the grass curiously, and the boy gazes up at him with big eyes.

“Uncle, go?”

Minhyuk nods. “Yeah, he’s gone.”

Changkyun’s face is a lot brighter at the information. “Uncle scawy.”

Minhyuk kneels down, grunting as he does, and pulls his baby boy into his arms. “Aw, sweetie, Uncle Kihyun isn’t scary! He’s really nice! He’s the reason why you’re not starving and I’m not afraid to go out and buy your milk formula.” He boops his tiny nose, and Changkyun giggles at the tickle.

“Uncle good?”

Minhyuk nods. “Yeah, he’s good.” He pauses for a moment when he sees Changkyun being thoughtful, and wonders how the mini gears in his head are moving, and how fascinating they are. Minhyuk is smitten, in lesser words.

“Do you think you could say hi to Uncle the next time you see him?”

Changkyun looks terrified, and Minhyuk just holds him closer. “It’s okay, baby.”

“Uncle hi?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “If you wanna, honey.”

Changkyun goes silent again, and Minhyuk marvels at how hard he’s thinking, like he’s trying his best to formulate coherent thoughts, and translate that into speech. It’s amazing.

“Okay. Changkyunnie twy?”

His dad wears the biggest smile. “Okay, sweetie, you can try.”

So Changkyun nods his head eagerly and jumps around, spewing some gibberish about Grandpa Sun and the older kids playing football. And even though Minhyuk can only understand part of what he’s talking about, he can’t help the look of infatuation on his own face as he observes his son.

His son. What a surreal concept. If you asked Minhyuk six years ago if he’d ever consider having children, he’d be running out in absolute terror before you can even say _impossible_.

Yet something in his life had changed, like the centrepiece of his entire existence shifted, and he found a sudden interest in kids: big ones, small ones, shy ones, outgoing ones.

Maybe it was the fact that they reminded him a lot of a part of himself that he’d lost over the years, or maybe his lifelong dream in being a teacher was ultimately his desire to nurture a young mind holistically.

Whatever the reason was, Minhyuk found children with their pure souls and kind hearts beautiful, and frequented the orphanages and children care wards as a volunteer storyteller. Children adored him, thought he was funny and dramatic and comical, and his adoration for them grew to be the same.

Adopting Changkyun was not easy. The orphanage needed to ensure that Minhyuk was a competent parent, and without a spouse or a desk job, he had a tough case to fight. But he insisted, because Minhyuk didn’t know how to give up, and it wasn’t until he started to fight his case that he realised just how much he’d wanted it. He had never wanted something so badly before, not in all of the 20-odd years of his life.

He dreamt of having his own child, singing them to sleep, telling them bedtime stories before kissing them on the forehead as he tucked them in.

It felt like a dream, and looking at Changkyun now, he feels like a dream come true. Sometimes he gets caught up in his own thoughts, and would grab Changkyun over to press slobbery kisses over his small face, Changkyun squirming but laughing in his hold.

But Minhyuk thinks he’s so unbelievably lucky to have Changkyun, and holds Changkyun’s tiny hand as they continue on their walk.

He suddenly thinks about Kihyun.

The newly-met acquaintance is hot _and_ a gay. Minhyuk is starting to think that God doesn’t like him all that much after all, and maybe Fate just enjoys fanning the fire for his developing crush.

“Damn it.” His eyes widen again, feeling like an odd sense of déjà vu.

“Oh, crap.” _Uh-oh._ Minhyuk slaps himself on the forehead.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry again, Changkyunnie. Daddy should _not_ have said that. Don’t listen to that, okay?”

Changkyun is cheerful again, and nods aggressively when Daddy makes him promise that he won’t remember the not-so-nice words Daddy had just said.

 _Ah, heck_ , Minhyuk thinks, and is tugged on his shirt when Changkyun catches sight of someone blowing bubbles, laughing as the toddler jumps excitedly at the sight, and he picks him up before racing to where they are.

*****

Changkyun looks adorable tonight, donned in a red plaid shirt and pants that aren’t his Batman lounge pants. He looks very suave, if his wardrobe coordinator Lee Minhyuk might say so himself, and he sits back after adjusting his tiny bow tie again.

“Well, look what we have here! What a handsome boy!” Minhyuk cheers, and while Changkyun still doesn’t understand the word handsome well, he laughs at Minhyuk’s commentator voice, and when Minhyuk picks him up to spin him in circles, his laughs grow more high-pitched, like a ringing of bells.

It sounds like music to Minhyuk, and his baby boy’s eyes crinkle into a thin line. Minhyuk smiles so wide his face might split into two. He stops spinning him and rests him on his hip bone.

“Anyone can tell you’re my son, Changkyunnie. Obviously you take after me -- handsome,” he whispers to his son, who wriggles at the tickle by his ear. His phone goes off, and he whips it out, only to smile at the contact name.

_Incoming video call: Yoo Kihyun_

He’s finally gotten round to talking to Kihyun on the Facebook group, who forced him to post a picture of himself and Changkyun on the group’s wall.

And so Minhyuk uploaded an adorable photo of Changkyun dozing off in his bed with him lying down next to him, and introduced himself as a new single father in their neighbourhood, and over-introduced Changkyun (including details on his age, his favourite foods, phrases, and cartoon characters).

The post earned him plenty of likes and comments, a _Son Hyunwoo_ cooing over the picture, leaving cute heart emojis, and attached a picture of him and his daughter, who looks a little younger than Changkyun.

Minhyuk was overwhelmed with the response, and started to add them all one by one as Facebook friends. He found himself more attached to his phone as a couple of that started to message him and asking about his kid, other times because someone shared a really good parenting link on the group’s wall.

Naturally, his relationship with Kihyun got a little deeper, even going as far as exchanging numbers.

The silver-haired man would occasionally send him pictures of Jooheon falling asleep at the dining table, or advise Minhyuk on a few child-rearing topics: how to potty train Changkyun, how to teach Changkyun manners, how to tell Changkyun about stranger danger.

Minhyuk takes in his suggestions with a thankful heart, and sometimes Kihyun calls him just to chew the fat, and they talk about mundane things in their lives.

Sometimes it isn’t always about children -- sometimes Kihyun asks Minhyuk more about his job and his family, while Minhyuk checks with Kihyun if his friends have continued to hook him up with more blind dates.

(Minhyuk would argue that it’s out of concern for Kihyun, but really, to understand one’s foe is half the battle won.)

So when Minhyuk picks up Kihyun’s call, the first thing he sees is a sea of white, and hears Jooheon’s little shriek, followed by his dad’s hollering closer to the phone.

Minhyuk laughs, and tilts the phone over so that Changkyun can see, and the boy stares wondrously at the screen, before Kihyun pops back into view, and the toddler jumps in shock.

“Hey, Changkyunnie!” Kihyun’s voice is bright and happy, reserved for children, and Changkyun looks nervous as he plays with his little fingers.

“Changkyunnie, say hi to Uncle Kihyun?” Minhyuk asks, leaving it open as a request, and he bobs Changkyun up and down on his arm, motivating him to say his greetings.

The boy seems to remember his promise to Daddy, and as he glances hesitantly at Minhyuk, who just shoots him a wide and encouraging smile, he looks back at the screen and takes in a deep breath.

The voice that travels after such a large inhale is tiny in comparison, but the boy does lift up an arm and wave with his short fingers, and mutters a ‘hi, Uncle’.

Kihyun squeals in delight, and Minhyuk beams proudly at his son, burying his face in Changkyun’s shoulder as he cheers. “Good job, Changkyunnie!”

Uncle Kihyun appears to be elated at his greeting, which fills Changkyun with pride, and he visibly relaxes at the positive reaction the silver-haired man had given.

Minhyuk points the camera back at himself, and Kihyun looks breathtaking. He’s wearing a pair of round framed glasses that are perched lightly on the bridge of his nose, his eye makeup impeccable, and a gentle red tinting his lips.

“Minhyuk!”

The blonde doesn’t know how to properly react to how gorgeous Kihyun looks, so he opts to cower into himself as he waves shyly. “H-hi.”

Kihyun chuckles. “Nervous about your first time at the club’s party?”

The laugh that comes from Minhyuk’s mouth doesn’t sound like his, but he’ll gladly take an excuse when it’s given. “Yeah, just a little. I haven’t met so many new people all at once before.”

“I’m sure they’ll love you!” His eyes curve into pretty crescents, and Minhyuk finds it difficult to focus. Yoo Kihyun looks phenomenal, and Minhyuk can’t find it in himself to hold back his infatuation. The magic is broken when Kihyun screeches at Jooheon for running around butt naked, the boy giggling as his father attempts to catch him as he dashes around the living room.

“You better stay where you are!”

Minhyuk guffaws and shows Changkyun the screen again, the toddler bewitched by the pictures on the phone, and catches sight of the kid who’d played with him in the supermarket running as fast as his little legs would carry him, while Uncle Kihyun chases him around.

Changkyun laughs heartily at the scene, and Minhyuk follows suit, observes as the Yoo family is in utter chaos from how cheeky Jooheon is.

But of course he manages to grab the little boy by his arm, and drags him over to the sofa, where his outfit is laid out for him. He starts to whine, fussing around as he refuses to let Kihyun dress him, and the screen goes black for a second. Minhyuk suspects Kihyun dropped the phone on the carpet, but he hears him just fine.

“You don’t want to dress?” Silence. “Why?” Jooheon must have opted for silence as he shook his head.

“Just no? You must have a reason. I’ll listen to your reason, and if it makes sense, I won’t force you to. What is it?”

Five seconds of silence. Minhyuk is worried. He’s never had one of these talks with Changkyun before, considering the young boy was still mostly cooperative in all their activities and allowed his dad to do everything for him, he knows Changkyun will grow up to Jooheon’s age at some point of time, and would oppose to certain ideas that Minhyuk had planned out for him.

“Talk to me, Joo.” His voice is not begging, but also not extremely authoritative, and Minhyuk wonders if Jooheon understands enough at his age.

“Scared.”

Minhyuk imagines Kihyun frowning. “Scared?” He sounds confused. “Why are you scared, baby? Come here.”

A thump, and Jooheon must be in his father’s arms. There is plenty of rustling until it stops, and Minhyuk is standing there with bated breath. Changkyun, who has started to twirl his Daddy’s hair with his finger, is still in his arms.

“Why are you scared, Jooheonnie?”

“Many people.” He sounds like he’s on the brink of tears, and Kihyun must have started to baby him, because the boy bursts into loud sobs, and Kihyun is cooing at him, shushing him, his voice trembling as he rocks his son in his arms.

He stops just as suddenly as he starts, and Kihyun’s voice is gentle again. “You okay now, sweetie?” Jooheon’s little sniffle. “Okay. That’s okay. You’re scared because there are a lot of people?”

“Yeh.”

“Well, if you don’t want to go, that’s okay by me. But you’re a big boy, aren’t you, Jooheon?”

There seems to be a small delay in his response, but it does arrive. “Jooheon is big boy.”

“Yeah, and big boys learn things. Do you like learning things, Jooheon?”

The hesitance is shorter this time. “Yeh.”

“So Jooheon is a big boy who likes learning! Remember the last time you cried at one of the parties too, Jooheonnie? What did Papa tell you then?”

Minhyuk is trying his best to not squeak at the fact that Jooheon calls Kihyun _Papa_ , which is quite possibly the cutest thing he’s heard all week.

“Papa said it’s okay to cry.”

“Yes, Papa said that. What else did Papa say?”

“That Jooheonnie try.”

“Try to what, sweetie?”

“Try to be okay, many people.”

“That’s right, baby. Papa told you it’s alright to cry when you’re scared, but Papa also told you you have to try to be okay with places that have many people, remember? Big boys like you need to learn and go to school, and there will be many people there! If you don’t learn how to be with so many people, you will be sad when you’re bigger.”

“Jooheonnie sad?”

“Not if you can try now, sweetheart. Can you try for Papa?”

“Try?”

“Yeah, just try. If you don’t like it, you can tell me, and I’ll take you home, okay?”

Jooheon seems to take a long moment to mull over the question, and there is an extended pause on both their ends, before Kihyun lets out a sigh. He must have said yes.

“Thank you sweetie. Also, do you remember Haeun? Uncle Hyunwoo’s daughter?”

Silence. “Maybe you were a little overwhelmed with the crowd. She likes you! Do you remember Uncle Minhyuk?”

The phone screen suddenly comes back to life, and Minhyuk blinks at it repeatedly until light seeps into it, and he’s faced with Kihyun’s smile, and then it shifts and Jooheon is staring at it with red rims around his eyes. Minhyuk’s heart aches a little at the boy crying, but he does put on his brightest grin.

“Hey Jooheonnie! Do you remember me? And Changkyun?” Minhyuk pulls the camera further away to reveal Changkyun who’s still playing with his father’s hair, and at the realisation that he’s somehow the centre of attention again, Changkyun hides in his dad’s shoulder with a whimper.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s just Jooheonnie, remember?” He whispers to him quietly, and the toddler peeks timidly from where he is, only to be faced with a wide-eyed Jooheon who’s looking at him with immense inquisitiveness.

Recognition flows into the both of them slowly, and Jooheon points excitedly at them. “Changyunnie?”

“Changkyunnie.” Kihyun corrects, and Jooheon nods before going back to staring at the smaller boy again. The boy in question comes out of his hiding as he manages a tiny wave, and Jooheon waves aggressively back at him.

“They’re gonna be there at the party later too. You can play with Changkyunnie, baby. It’ll be fun!”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!” Minhyuk chips in too, and the child seems to agree wholeheartedly now, completely onboard with their plan. “You okay to go then, sweetie?”

Jooheon nods so hard his head might detach from his torso, and Kihyun chuckles. “Okay, then. Can Jooheon the big boy manage to wear his own clothes for a while?”

The child nods again, and scrambles out of his father’s arms and towards his outfit, seemingly very determined to put on his clothes independently.

Kihyun just shakes his head behind him. “Hey, sorry about that. He’s quite good with people in general, but crowds scare him. He doesn’t do so well with seas of people. The last time I brought him shopping during Black Friday and he was wailing the whole time. Never again.” The silver-haired man complains lightly as Minhyuk just chuckles.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s really interesting to see you teach him, though. I wouldn’t know what to do if Changkyun started to throw a tantrum. I’m just lucky he’s really well-behaved.”

Kihyun nods, his fringe starting to fall over his eyes, and Minhyuk wants to push it away for him. “Jooheon is, too, but every kid has their ticks, and you can’t give in to them all the time. Sometimes you have to talk to them properly, and if you sound convincing enough, they’ll normally listen.”

Minhyuk laughs sheepishly. “I’m the Dad who just gives his kid everything he wants. Yesterday, Changkyun wanted to bring his stuffed plushie into the shower, and I let him because he was crying, and after that he cried about not having Bunny because I needed to dry it, so I stayed up blow drying the toy to give it to him.”

The laughter that comes from Kihyun’s end should sound judgemental, but it only stirs a warm feeling within Minhyuk, and he smiles back.

“You’re whipped.”

Minhyuk doesn’t deny it, stares lovingly as Changkyun plays with the collar of his shirt.

“Anyway, I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.” Minhyuk grins. “I will.”

*****

Hyunwoo is a big bulky man with a young daughter whose name is Haeun, and Haeun looks so small in contrast to her father. But as it appears, Hyunwoo is extremely gentle, a man of a calm and friendly disposition, he’s very good-natured, and a good sport.

Minhyuk takes a liking to him almost immediately. They chat easily, conversation flowing through them naturally as Hyunwoo explains that he’s a little older than Minhyuk, and is a single dad now because of a marriage that didn’t really work out the way he wanted it to.

When Minhyuk offers his consolation, Hyunwoo takes it gracefully, but does tell Minhyuk that he’s glad he’s no longer in the marriage, which had made him miserable. Minhyuk tells him to do whatever makes him happy, and when Hyunwoo peers over to his daughter who’s waddling around chasing after the bigger kids, he smiles and says that his greatest happiness is his daughter.

Minhyuk can’t help but feel the same with Changkyun as he looks at Jooheon tugging at his arm and encouraging him to participate in a few of the activities, and his son looking over his shoulder for Minhyuk’s affirmation.

The blonde nods, and shoos him to go play with the other kids, and only then does Changkyun follow Jooheon to the plastic ball pit.

Kihyun is nowhere in sight, probably busy with making sure that the event is running smoothly, and when Minhyuk does see him, he’s busy rushing over to the catering to resolve something that’s obviously gone wrong.

“He looks stunning, doesn’t he?”

Minhyuk blinks as he realises Hyunwoo has spoken again, and he spins around to face him. “Sorry?”

“Him? Kihyun? You know him, right?” He tips his chin towards said man, and Minhyuk gulps.

Sure, Hyunwoo has definitely set his gaydar off, but he hadn’t really considered the possibility that someone else would be interested in Kihyun, too.

Which is silly, really, because the man is really attractive, and anyone who likes men would probably like him.

So that’s narrowing Minhyuk’s opponents down to all of Earth’s homosexual and bisexual males, which is not a very invigorating thought.

If Hyunwoo were to ask Minhyuk for Kihyun’s digits he thinks he might flip.

“Yeah, sure. He’s… handsome.”

Hyunwoo chuckles. “Well, you’ve been staring at him for the whole night, glancing behind even as we’re talking, so it’s safe to say you think of him as more than just that.”

Minhyuk reddens. “Sorry, I didn’t realise I was doing it, I don’t mean to be rude --”

Hyunwoo snorts. “Don’t worry about it. I tried to get him to go on a couple of dates, but he’s never found someone yet. I mean, before he used to play along, come and smile a little, but lately he doesn’t even turn up.”

Minhyuk cocks up a brow. “You’re the one who’s setting him up for dates?”

Hyunwoo guffaws. “Me, and his son Hoseok. You should see the boy. He’s so desperate to push his dad out into the market, he’s always coming to me and asking if I have any more candidates. I always have to tell him that my pool is depleting because his father is a man with such high expectations, and until he can get Kihyun to lower his standards, we’re going to be in this forever.”

Minhyuk’s lips make a ‘O’ shape, and Hyunwoo laughs. “Why does his son want his dad to have a boyfriend?”

Hyunwoo smiles, and it’s maybe just his hallucination, but Minhyuk thinks it’s a less cheerful smile. “He’s a good boy, that Hoseok. His grandma and uncle brought him up by hand. Did Kihyun tell you that Hoseok is his sister’s son?”

Minhyuk nods, and Hyunwoo hums in approval. He wasn’t ready to illustrate a whole backstory, anyway.

“He’s a lot closer to them than his actual parents, and Kihyun really had to fight so hard to take over Hoseok’s guardianship back then. It was close to impossible back then, considering both of Hoseok’s parents were not actually present to give consent, and Kihyun had to appeal, all while making sure that Hoseok was okay with all of this.” He sighs. “I think he knows just how hard it had been for Kihyun to raise him up, and he just… wants the best for his dad. Apparently finding him a boyfriend is one of those things.”

Minhyuk nods again, this time in understanding, and his gaze turns soft. “It must have been difficult.”

“It was,” Hyunwoo says, putting his fingers together and pulling them apart again. “But they’re happy now, and Jooheon is a lovely addition to their family, so I’m happy for them.”

It seems like he’s been close friends with Kihyun for very long to know so much of the struggles the Yoo family has been through, and Minhyuk knows it’s not in his place to comment, but he does anyway. “I’m glad he has you.”

Hyunwoo laughs. “I don’t fancy Kihyun, and were never together, if that’s what you’re hinting at.”

Minhyuk is flustered, waving his hands before him as Hyunwoo laughs at him. “No, no, I meant, it’s obvious you know a lot about Kihyun and care a lot about him, so I just --”

“I’m just teasing, Minhyuk. Relax.”

And so Minhyuk does with an awkward scratch at the back of his head. It’s strange, because Minhyuk has never been one to take people too seriously with their banter, but he’s somehow started to take it to heart when it comes to things that involve Kihyun.

*****

“You and Hyunwoo seem to have hit it off pretty well.” Kihyun is in the passenger seat and Jooheon is between his legs again. Minhyuk wonders if he should buy another child booster seat, but decides that it’s too obvious an invitation for Kihyun to hang out more.

He wouldn’t even be able to casually offer to go to the supermarket together, none of that “hey, I just drove past, and you’re heading that way? Why not hop in!’ excuse, not if he’s spent money on a specialised seat for Kihyun’s young son.

He wipes away the idea quickly.

“Hyunwoo? Yeah, he seems really cool. He said he was friends with you since high school?”

Kihyun pulls a face. “Unfortunately.”

Minhyuk barks out a laugh, but his eyes are still on the road.

“I’m sure he’s not that bad.”

Kihyun chuckles lightly. “Yeah, I’m just joking. He’s a really good friend. Wouldn’t know what I would do without him a few years back.”

Minhyuk pauses. “With Hoseok?”

Jooheon’s head snaps up at the mention of his brother, and Kihyun is quick to pet him on the head soothingly. The boy returns to watching the animation on Kihyun’s phone quietly.

“He told you?”

Minhyuk holds his breath. “Yeah. I’m sorry if you’re not comfortable --”

“Minhyuk, seriously, it’s fine.” Kihyun breaks into an easy smile that placates the blonde immediately. “You seem so careful around me.”

Minhyuk shrugs. “I don’t want to offend. You’re kind and helpful and I really cherish this new friendship, so I just want to make sure you’re comfortable with how much you’re sharing.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “You mean how much Hyunwoo’s sharing on my behalf.” They share a laugh, but Kihyun is slowly stroking Jooheon’s hair as he speaks. “But really, it’s okay. You don’t need to tiptoe around me. Just be yourself. I’ll tell you if I’m not comfortable with anything.”

“Yeah?” Minhyuk asks, eyes darting to Kihyun, and regrets it immediately when Kihyun returns the eye contact with a beam so bright he can hardly focus.

“Yeah.”

*****

“Hey, Min.”

Minhyuk is busy stuffing some of Changkyun’s milk bottle into a gigantic bag, and his phone is wedged between his ear and his shoulder. “Hey, Ki.”

They’ve gotten even closer, comfortable even with nicknames now, and as much as Minhyuk would like to run away from the truth, he feels like maybe this is going somewhere after all, and the thought of one day calling Kihyun his boyfriend (cue an internal giggle) is a thought that doesn’t seem so far away now.

“What are you up to?”

Minhyuk makes sure that there are enough nappies and milk and wet wipes and mentally runs through a list of things he needs so as to make sure that he’s not forgotten anything. He’s used to this tedious packing before any trip outside with Changkyun, but he’s always managed to forget at least one item every time. Minhyuk is not going to let that happen again.

“I’m going out, actually. My mum really wants to spend some more time with Changkyun -- she couldn’t stop going on about how cute he was the last time she visited -- so I’m dropping her off at hers. I’m grabbing dinner with Hyunwoo.”

The other end is silent, and Minhyuk wonders if the line has dropped off. He pulls the phone away only to realise that he’s still connected. “Hello?”

“Oh, sorry, was a little distracted just now. Hyunwoo, you say?”

Minhyuk laughs. “Yeah, he told me about a new seafood place that opened near his office, so we’re planning to get that.” He pauses. “Do you want to come along?”

“Hmm? No, no, that’s fine, I have something on today anyway, and I don’t like seafood all that much. You guys enjoy yourselves, okay?”

“Are you sure? I mean --”

“No, really, it’s fine!” Kihyun’s voice seems a little more high-pitched than usual, which Minhyuk knows is a tone reserved for when he feels a little uneasy. The variations in his tone are obvious, especially since he spends so much time on the phone with him. “I have a work thing that I need to finish. Just thought I’d ring you to check in.”

“Oh.” Minhyuk sounds dejected, but collects himself just in case Kihyun detects the dips and rises in his voice as well as he does. “Okay, then. I’ll talk to you again?”

He seems to regain normalcy. “Sure, Min. See you, enjoy your night.”

*****

Truthfully, Minhyuk has had a bit of a crunch at work, experiencing a dip with his income and struggling a little to make ends meet. He doesn’t like asking his mother for money, but he also isn’t ready to go out and find a full-time desk job -- he hasn’t spent enough time alone with just Changkyun.

Hyunwoo runs his own construction business and was happy to talk about venturing opportunities with Minhyuk, as well as recommending a few of his partners to him.

The stress had forced Minhyuk to focus solely on his career advancement while making sure his son is well taken care of. As a result, he hadn’t spoken much to Kihyun after their last conversation.

He would check in with him sometimes, ask him about his kids, but nothing major, and Kihyun slowly dropped contact when he realised that Minhyuk seemed to be constantly busy.

Minhyuk bumps into Kihyun in the streets. The silver-haired man is in his casual clothes, a pair of jeans and a large fluffy sweater that looks like it will swallow his whole torso, and Minhyuk hadn’t even realised that it was Kihyun until Hyunwoo pointed it out.

“Kihyun! Yoo Kihyun!” Hyunwoo starts to yell, jumping up and down as he waves his hands frantically, and Kihyun’s head spins around in search for the voice, his eyes blown wide in surprise. Minhyuk tries his best to keep it together.

Kihyun finally finds the source of the hollering, and the expression on his face is hilarious. It’s almost like he’s dreading to meet Hyunwoo, and his eyes narrow in skepticism. When Minhyuk comes into view, however, Kihyun looks taken aback, like a deer caught in the headlights, and he walks over to them cautiously.

“Hyunwoo. Minhyuk. What are you guys doing here?” Kihyun is holding onto a few bags of what seems to be party supplies, a trace of a streamer sticking out from one of them.

Hyunwoo has his arm thrown over Minhyuk’s shoulder, which isn’t a rare sight, considering the two have been meeting up more frequently lately, and Hyunwoo is surprisingly a bit of a chatterbox.

“Just out for coffee. I was just going to talk to Minhyuk about some business opportunities for his accounting business.”

Kihyun looks up at Minhyuk with an indecipherable expression. “Oh. That sounds like fun.”

Minhyuk blinks confusedly.

Hyunwoo seems to realise that the tension is running a little high, and butts in when he can. “So, uh, I see you’re getting ready for Jooheon’s birthday party? It’s next Saturday, right?”

Minhyuk stares quizzically at Kihyun, because he hasn’t heard him mention anything about it at all, and uneasiness floods into Kihyun’s face. He looks utterly embarrassed.

“Yeah, it is.” He scratches the back of his head, and shifts his weight from his left to right. “Oh, uh, Minhyuk, I forgot to ask you since you seem to be so busy lately, but do you want to come over? It’s at my place, next Saturday at 12 noon. Bring Changkyun along.”

Minhyuk gulps. “Are you sure? Because if you’re just inviting me because I’m here, I’m totally fine if you don’t --”

Kihyun tenses up, and Hyunwoo is regarding them with apprehension. “No, no, I want to invite you. It just… it was just at the back of my mind and I forgot about it. I forgot to invite the guys from the club too,” he says, as if that makes his lack of an invitation more valid.

He glances at Hyunwoo. “This one here only knows because he remembers when Jooheon’s birthday is, and I asked for his help with organising it.”

Hyunwoo’s smile is a little tight as he nods in agreement, but Minhyuk doesn’t want to be rude and question him again. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

Kihyun laughs lightly. “What did I say about being so careful around me? Just relax, Minhyuk.” Minhyuk thinks he sees Kihyun throwing a glare in Hyunwoo’s direction, but he comes back to face him with a lovely smile. “I guess I’ll see you and Changkyun then?”

Minhyuk grins. “Yeah. I’ll be there.”

*****

The party is a success, if the children squealing in the corner between themselves is any indication. Hyunwoo is busy pretending to be the monster chasing after the children, and Changkyun is giggling loudly as Uncle Hyunwoo grabs onto him and pretends to eat up his hair.

Jooheon is having fun with his new presents (Minhyuk and Changkyun gifted him with new clothes and a robot that makes scratchy sounds) and is showing them off to his guests.

He’s always been a boy with a big heart, so it puts a large smile on Minhyuk’s face when he sees him nodding and approving when one of the kids ask for permission to play with his gadgets.

Changkyun seems to really like Jooheon, clinging onto his side constantly, and the older boy doesn’t seem to mind the toddler hanging onto him, even giving him soft head pats from time to time.

Minhyuk is trying his best to maintain a straight face, but he really cannot.

Minhyuk also meets Hoseok for the first time, the 13-year-old tall for his age, and more mature than any 13-year-old he’s ever met. The idea that Kihyun is merely twice his age and his _dad_ makes him wonder how challenging it must have been for Kihyun back then, caring for an infant when he was barely a grown-up himself.

He had opened the door for Minhyuk, and it didn’t take Minhyuk long to realise that he was Hoseok. Hoseok with a gummy smile, hair a light brown, and the fairest skin. He doesn’t think he looks much like Kihyun, but his temperament is gentle, and it’s obvious he’s brought up to be a well-mannered boy.

He greets Minhyuk with a small smile and a bow. “Oh, you must be Uncle Minhyuk!”

Minhyuk didn’t think he would be addressed as ‘uncle’ by a teenage boy, but he supposes it makes more sense, considering he’s his dad’s friend.

“That’s me! And this is Changkyun.”

Hoseok’s eyes are wide at the sight of the toddler, and he leans forward to look closer at him. “Oh, hi Changkyun! I’m Hoseok!”

The baby boy looks a little bewildered, but over the past few months Minhyuk has managed to get him out of his shell, and Changkyun warms up to strangers a little quicker as long as he has his Daddy’s approval.

“Hi Huthokie.”

“Baby, it’s Hoseok hyung.” Minhyuk is quick to rectify, but Hoseok just laughs. “It’s okay. I can’t say I’m the best with ‘s’ sounds myself.”

And Minhyuk chuckles with him at the detection of his lisp. Hoseok invites him in, and Minhyuk thinks it looks just as cosy as he’d imagined. The light by the door casts a warm orange light, and when Minhyuk maneuvers his way into the living room, he’s a little surprised by the spaciousness of it all.

“Wow.” He can’t help but stare, awe-struck, and his jaw falls slack. Kihyun must be doing some extraordinary writing. He suddenly remembers the branded watch on his wrist during their second meeting.

“Your house is beautiful,” Minhyuk says genuinely, and Hoseok laughs. His laughter is light and melodic, and reminds Minhyuk a lot of Kihyun’s.

“Thank you. Appa spent a lot of effort decorating it. He’ll be happy to hear that you like it.”

Minhyuk smiles, doesn’t know why the idea of him being the reason behind Kihyun’s happiness is such a welcoming one.

He ushers Changkyun in, who stares wide-eyed at the sheer amount of space the apartment has, and Minhyuk can’t help but to compare his puny little place with this mansion-like residence.

He blinks as he looks at the intricately displayed china, simplistic splashes of white and black and grey over the walls, and then there is a small corner in the living room that’s filled with patches of colour.

Minhyuk recognises it as Jooheon’s play area immediately.

Changkyun releases his dad’s hold on his hand almost instantly at the sight of the colourful playstation, running towards it at full force. The party seems to have started for a while now, guests filling up the spaces, children sprinting around.

“Hey, don’t mind me asking, but what kind of writing does your dad do?” Minhyuk asks, suddenly realising that even though he’s been friends with Kihyun for months, he hadn’t really asked a few of the important questions.

Conversations with him frequently revolved around their children, naturally, but also the occasional philosophical inquiry, where Minhyuk reads a book on existentialism and ponders the vulnerability of humanity and the purpose of life. Kihyun responds with the most realistic and logical answers that Minhyuk cannot discredit, and sometimes such conversations go on for days.

“He, uh, does song-writing. He goes by an alias, and I don’t know, you can ask him about it, and I’m sure he’ll be happy to share some of his music with you.”

Minhyuk presses his lips together in admiration. “Maybe I will.”

Hoseok directs Minhyuk to the dining area where a group of adults are crowded around the food. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Appa. He tells me you’re a lovely person, albeit slightly forgetful,” he says, and Minhyuk laughs.

“He really shoved me under the bus there, didn’t he? I forget about joining the Single Dad’s Club once, and he literally won’t shut up about it.”

Hoseok throws his head back as he laughs, his eyes forming a thin line. Minhyuk recognises it as a Kihyun Trait™, and silently wonders what little quirks Changkyun has gotten from him, too.

“But he thinks you’re fun to be around, and he likes talking to you on the phone. He tells me about you and Changkyun a lot.”

Hoseok is wrenching his hands together, and Minhyuk doesn’t know why he looks so nervous, but he puts a hand on his shoulder. “And Kihyun tells me about you all the time, how you’re such a sensible and caring boy, and he’s so glad you’re his kid.”

There is a look of gratitude on Hoseok’s face, and Minhyuk smiles gently at him in return. “Did he tell you how I almost had a meltdown at the supermarket by the milk powder aisle?”

Hoseok chuckles. “Yes, he did. I don’t think he told Uncle Hyunwoo though.”

Minhyuk pulls Hoseok in and whispers. “Keep it just between the three of us?”

Hoseok laughs. “Your secret is safe with me.”

*****

They’ve blown out the candles and sang a birthday song, and it’s the one time Minhyuk manages to see Kihyun. He’s dressed in a sweater and a pair of skinny jeans, and he looks just as handsome as the first time he’s met him. Minhyuk wonders if he’ll ever stop being surprised at how good he looks.

He’s all smiles, the iridescence of the candles lighting up his entire face, and he looks so tired, but happy, and Jooheon has the largest grin on his face.

Minhyuk hadn’t managed to pull Changkyun away from Jooheon, so his son is still attached to the birthday boy’s side, vying to be in the same frame with Jooheon in his pictures.

Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind, tells Minhyuk that it’s okay, and that he’s glad that Changkyun is warming up to people better now. Minhyuk tells him that he’s started to teach Changkyun more about manners and proper greetings, thanks to Kihyun, and Changkyun had been happy to comply.

They didn’t manage to share more as Kihyun is whisked away by a flustered Hoseok talking about a spill in the kitchen. Kihyun managed a tight smile as he shrugs and apologises, and Minhyuk urges him to leave to attend to the matter.

The party is coming to a slow end, and some parents have already left with their children after leaving their blessings with Jooheon and Kihyun, and Hoseok is still trying to attend to as many people as is possible, looking out for the children and making sure they were having fun safely.

Minhyuk is on an armchair looking as Hoseok is wrestled onto the ground by a couple of children, including his son, and the drink in his hand is turning cold.

He’d opted for a hot chocolate in the chilly weather, and contemplates on pulling out his gloves to wear. The place is a lot colder now that the crowd has dispersed, only a few of them filling up the space that was jam-packed with warm bodies earlier on.

Minhyuk looks at his watch briefly and wonders what’s a good time to leave, when he sees Kihyun leaning by the wall, wearing a soft infinity scarf around his neck that Minhyuk thinks is a gift from one of the mums. He’s staring at the children playing with hearts in his eyes.

Minhyuk knows it’s the same look he wears when he looks at Changkyun, but the expression is so soft and pretty, and Minhyuk feels his heart ache at the sight.

The ends of Kihyun’s lips are pulled up ever so slightly, and his gaze is tender. The glass of whiskey empties when he downs it, and Minhyuk inhales deeply before placing his mug on the table, and makes his way over.

“Kihyun.” He comes to stand behind him, and he can smell a hint of alcohol on him. So it seems this isn’t his first glass.

“Minhyuk! Hey. Thanks again for coming.”

The ice cubes clank noisily in the glass, and Minhyuk smiles in return. “Anything for the little angel. He looks so happy.”

Kihyun’s gaze returns to his younger son who has started to ride on his elder brother’s back and cheering him on as Hoseok in on all fours, crawling across the play area in an attempt to catch Changkyun and Hyungwon, who’s a kid of one of the single dads in their club.

“He does. It’s the presents,” Kihyun comments with a laugh, and Minhyuk shoves him lightly. “Hey, don’t shortchange yourself. I’m sure he’s happy because his Papa threw him this party and all his friends could come celebrate with him.”

Kihyun shrugs, but he still looks happy. A buzz from the drink pulses within him, and he mumbles a “yeah, I guess” as Minhyuk looks at him looking at the kids.

Hyunwoo is playing chef with Haeun, and when his daughter drops a plate of plastic vegetables in front of him, he pretends to eat them, his tiny eyes widening by an inch at how ‘delicious’ it is. Minhyuk laughs at the scene, and when Hyunwoo hears him, he waves at them, and both him and Kihyun wave back.

There’s silence between the both of them after Minhyuk’s laughter, their eyes just taking in the whole scene, streamers hanging loosely from the ceiling, balloons strewn across the floor, children screaming in delight, as if they would never tire.

Kihyun speaks. “Hyunwoo’s a good man.”

Minhyuk stares at Kihyun, reaches out and holds him up because he looks like the Leaning Tower of Pisa, his support on Kihyun’s arm firm and steady. The silver-haired man’s eyes narrow, and his vision turns blurry, his pulse thrumming harshly with the spike of alcohol in him.

“I know. He’s a good friend, too. Why are you telling me this?”

“Just thought, you know, you might want the reassurance. From his longest friend.”

Minhyuk wants to laugh. “Reassurance? What for? I know he’s a good man.”

There is a soft sniffle, and the tip of Kihyun’s nose is turning pink. Minhyuk ignores all the alarms going off in his head and reaches out to adjust Kihyun’s scarf, the puffy material now coming up to his cupid’s bow, and lets Kihyun breathe into the fabric instead.

Kihyun doesn’t say his thanks -- doesn’t have the mental capacity to right now -- and breathes slowly in his own warm exhales.

“He’s a good dad too.”

Minhyuk raises a brow. “I know that too. What are you getting at, Kihyun?” Kihyun looks so soft and small in his oversized outfit, and Minhyuk finds it difficult to concentrate on anything but the curve of his lips, or how they fall apart when he breathes.

“He’ll be a good dad to Changkyun too, I’m sure.”

The world stills for a good five seconds before Minhyuk finally registers the statement, and he blinks. Once. Twice. Thrice, just in case.

“What.”

“I said --”

“I heard what you said,” Minhyuk grows a little annoyed, and really you can’t blame him, because what in the heck is Kihyun suggesting right now? “Why did you say what you said?”

It’s Kihyun’s turn to look absolutely confused, and Minhyuk should be mildly peeved at him for saying something so ridiculous, but he can’t, not when Kihyun has his brows furrowed and his nose scrunched up as he considers his statement again.

“What do you mean?” He questions, not daring to look up at Minhyuk. “Don’t you like Hyunwoo?”

“As a friend, sure.”

Minhyuk suddenly remembers the number of times Kihyun has had to observe Minhyuk hanging out with Hyunwoo, listen to Minhyuk dominate their conversations with Hyunwoo and his daughter, and how Changkyun has gotten really close to them.

He leans back to stare at Kihyun, whose whole face has turned a light shade of pink, and he regards him with a fraction of amusement.

“Is this what this is about?”

“What?”

Minhyuk grins, a small warmth tickling his insides, glowing brighter and hotter. “You thought I had a crush on Hyunwoo, didn’t you?”

Kihyun is uncharacteristically silent, and he buries his face deeper into the scarf, shaking his head. “No,” he mumbles against the cotton, and Minhyuk can’t help but think that he looks adorable like this. He seems so vulnerable, so different from the feisty and independent Kihyun he knows in the day.

The fact that he’d been certain of Minhyuk being interested in Hyunwoo was cute too, how he bared his heart out for Minhyuk to see, and how he’s vehemently denying all of the claims.

Minhyuk doesn’t have the heart to tease, but he does enjoy seeing Kihyun being flustered. “You weren’t worried or jealous about us being close or anything like that, were you?”

A dry laugh, and Minhyuk tries his best to not chuckle at how empty that sounded.

“No, no, of course not, why would I?”

The blonde doesn’t know what’s come over him, but as he glances over at Kihyun who’s staring at his own feet in embarrassment, he wonders what’s the deepest shade of red he’d turn.

“Okay. Because you’re the one I have a crush on, so we would be having a very different conversation if you did.”

He can _see_ the way the gears in his head are moving, painfully slogging through the midst of the thicket that is his mild alcohol intoxication, and when they do function properly, the light in his eyes go on, and he looks dumbfounded.

But he doesn’t continue the topic, doesn’t get Minhyuk to clarify, just wallows deeper into the abyss of his mind, and Minhyuk finds entertainment in seeing him try so hard to just make sense of the whole matter.

And they don’t talk about it anymore for the rest of the party, but when Kihyun becomes mildly tipsy and sleepy, he doesn’t hesitate leaning against Minhyuk’s taller frame, and Minhyuk doesn’t resist the way his personal space is filled with the musky scent of Kihyun’s cologne.

*****

The next morning Minhyuk wakes up to a phone that just keeps ringing, and Changkyun shifts in his sleep, thumping his small fists against Minhyuk at the noise.

Minhyuk hisses, controls himself to not curse, and picks up the call, not forgetting to sound as irritated as he can. “Hello?”

“Uh, Minhyuk?”

The blonde’s eyes shoot wide open almost immediately at the sound of Kihyun’s voice, and he sits up straight on his king-sized bed. Changkyun has returned to sleep, his long lashes fanned across his skin, his breathing even.

Minhyuk slips out of the room to take the call.

“Hey, Kihyun?”

“Sorry, did I wake you? I just --”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Minhyuk closes the door behind him softly, and shuffles his way to the kitchen as he pulls out a mug. “What’s up?”

There is an extended silence on the other end. “It’s… nothing, really.”

Minhyuk’s voice is hoarse in the morning, and his laugh sounds scratchy. “Doesn’t sound like nothing when you’re calling me at 7AM.”

Kihyun sounds defensive. “I’m an early riser.”

Minhyuk chuckles. “And so I’ve been told. But seriously, what’s up?”

The other man just hums on the other side, and Minhyuk drops a capsule into his machine and allows the machine to prepare his coffee. “As much as I wish I could, Kihyun, I can’t read your mind. What is going on?”

He moves the phone from his left ear to his right, and taps his foot on the marbled floor impatiently. Kihyun seems worried about something, which has somehow sparked a chain of nervousness in Minhyuk. “Did something happen to the kids?”

Kihyun’s response is immediate this time. “No! No, no, the kids are fine.”

Minhyuk sighs in relief. “God. That’s good. What is it then?”

“I, uh,” Kihyun hems and haws and Minhyuk is so frustrated he wishes he could just shake Kihyun by his shoulders to force an answer out of him. Just as he’s about to go on a spiel about Kihyun being the most wishy-washy person he’s ever seen in his whole life, the man answers.

“I was a bit tipsy yesterday, but I, uh, wasn’t drunk?”

Minhyuk tries to muffle a laughter. “Is that a question?”

“No?” Kihyun says, but Minhyuk laughs at how that sounds like a question, too.

“Alright. So you weren’t drunk. Your point?” The machine punctures a hole in the capsule, and black coffee trickles from the pipes. Minhyuk strums his fingers on the counter.

“Uh.”

Minhyuk just sighs again, tilts his head to the right and he’s this close to hanging up.

“What --”

“I remember you telling me that you have a crush on me, and I was wondering if you wanted to have that conversation right now? The one that we would be having if I was jealous of you and Hyunwoo?”

Minhyuk pauses and pales, and shit, he did say that, didn’t he? Out of pure mischief, and out of wanting to see Kihyun’s face turn another darker shade, but mostly out of wanting to confess, but not knowing how to. He tries to consider the many different ways this could go, but he just needs to get his bearings straight.

“Were you?”

Kihyun sounds confused. “Was I what?”

Minhyuk gulps, and the coffee machine beeps at this exact moment, indicating the end of the process. Minhyuk doesn’t pick it up immediately, lets it sit there for a bit.

“Jealous. Were you jealous?”

The silence is deafening and pressurising, and Minhyuk might combust from the tension. His coffee is still by the machine, forgotten, and Minhyuk cannot think of anything outside of how Kihyun must be biting on his lower lip as he flushes a bright pink.

“Yeah? Yeah,” he says, then deciding that that’s the right thing to say, “yeah, I was jealous.”

Minhyuk’s hands are trembling, and he sees them shaking on the kitchen counter. “Okay. Because I really like you, and if you’re joking with me right now, I’m going to actually cry.”

The confession feels light, feels carefree, feels like a load off his shoulders, and Minhyuk is waiting with bated breath for Kihyun’s answer.

“Yeah, I like you a lot too, I think?”

Minhyuk doesn’t know to laugh or to cry. “You think?”

And then Kihyun’s laughs, and it honestly sounds like a smatter of bells. Minhyuk chews on the insides of his cheeks.

“I know. I like you?”

“Is that a question?” Minhyuk is chuckling, and then Kihyun is, too.

“Probably not.”

“Good. Because I like you a lot.” He says with a note of finality, and Kihyun doesn’t laugh, but Minhyuk thinks he does hear a hint of a gasp.

There is temporal silence, and then Kihyun speaks up, soft.

“Hey, uh, are you free? I… want to see you.”

And Minhyuk doesn’t know how to wipe off the insanely large smile on his face, his skin pulling so taut he feels like it might crack, and Kihyun sounds so eager and shy, and Minhyuk just wants to witness the redness on his cheeks, spreading to his ears and neck, and maybe lower, if Kihyun is up for him to explore.

“Do you want me to come over? I can drop Changkyun at my mum’s.”

Kihyun’s voice is calm, but there is a hint of mirth in it. Minhyuk would know -- he spends way too much on the phone with him. “I can. Hoseok’s just brought Jooheon out for a bit of shopping. I can tell him I’ll be out for a while.”

“You sure it’ll be okay?”

There is silence on the other end. Instead of hesitance, Minhyuk realises that Kihyun is just struggling to find the right words to say.

“I just really want to see you now.”

And those words are enough for Minhyuk to break into a wider grin, if it’s even possible, and whisper the same sweet words back to him.

“Then I guess I’ll see you later.”

*****

“Do you mean to say that you weren’t genuinely interested in my rambles about parenting, philosophy and video games?” Minhyuk asks, offended, but opens his mouth for Kihyun to feed him another grape.

Hyunwoo grimaces. “That’s not what I said, but there’s only so much of that crap you can listen to until you get tired of it.”

“Oi!” Minhyuk yells, and Hyunwoo and Kihyun laugh.

“Well, at least Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind listening to your mindless ranting.”

Kihyun’s smile is wide, his features soft, and Minhyuk has this sudden urge to wrap him up in a blanket and snuggle with him until the space between them is inexistent, and he can feel his heart against his.

“He’s cute when he rants. His eyes get really big and he keeps waving his arms around like some cranky old man, and it’s hilarious.”

Minhyuk pouts, his eyes narrowing. “Glad that I exist purely for your entertainment, babe.”

Kihyun just pulls him in for a sideway hug, and plops a small kiss on his cheek. “Aw, I love you too, sweetie.”

Minhyuk huffs. “I still can’t believe you actually hung out with me all the time just to make Kihyun jealous. Like, that’s next-level matchmaking, man.”

Hyunwoo shrugs, but there is a shit-eating grin on his face. “Hey. At least it worked. I just _knew_ he’d met someone he was interested in when he stopped coming to the blind dates.”

He picks up a sandwich and stuffs the whole thing into his mouth. “And also I’ve been friends with him for more than a decade, and I can read this man quicker than the daily paper.”

Minhyuk cocks up a brow. “That’s an analogy if I’ve ever heard one.”

Hoseok is sprawled over the floor like a starfish, Changkyun and Jooheon crawling all over him and pretending to be equipped with superpowers, the older boy pretending to be hurt from their attacks as he flops on the ground. Minhyuk laughs.

When he catches Kihyun’s gaze trained on him, Minhyuk realises he never wants to look away, because the heart eyes he’d seen Kihyun wear as he looked at his children were now directed at him, and his heart grows and grows and his chest feels like it might explode from how full it is.

*****

“Hey Uncle Minhyuk. Someone’s looking suave tonight,” Hoseok says with a wink as he opens the door to the apartment, and Changkyun is beside him, bouncing excitedly at the sight of Hoseok.

“Hey sweetie!” Hoseok calls out, and Changkyun raises his arms to demand a hug. The boy picks him up easily and plasters wet kisses on his tiny face, and Changkyun giggles in delight.

“I was just worried about you taking care of the two troublemakers, but it seems I’ve left him in good hands,” Minhyuk comments, looking slightly down as Changkyun had clambered to Hoseok immediately, leaving his lonesome father standing by the doorway by himself.

Hoseok guffaws. “C’mon now. Don’t look so glum. Appa’s just getting ready. He’ll be done in a sec.” Hoseok opens the door wider, and Minhyuk steps out of his shoes.

He groans. “You and I both know that when your Appa says that, we’re going to be here for another half an hour at the very least.”

Hoseok shrugs, but doesn’t defend his father’s honour. “At least you came early?” he says.

“I can hear you two! Watch out!” Kihyun screams from the room, and Minhyuk just shakes his head while smiling, resigned.

“So, where are you bringing Appa for your anniversary?”

Minhyuk blinks and shrugs lightly. “I don’t know. Just a dinner at some restaurant, maybe a couple of drinks. I was thinking of bringing him to that really pretty ferris wheel by the harbour, do some of that romance stuff.”

Hoseok laughs. Minhyuk’s gotten a lot closer to the Yoo family, and Hoseok is truly the gentleman Kihyun had brought him up to be, not a single bad bone in the boy. He feels at ease knowing that Hoseok is around to take care of Jooheon and Changkyun, who have now evolved into bigger children (five and four respectively) who like to babble endlessly about cartoons and ask five million questions daily.

“That sounds cool.”

Minhyuk grins. “Thanks. I hope he thinks so too.”

Hoseok shoves him by the shoulder. “You know he’ll like any place as long as it’s with you.”

The blonde chuckles. “That, I’m not sure. But if he thinks otherwise, I’m going to hand him his butt.”

Changkyun giggles at the mention of the word ‘butt’, and Minhyuk ruffles his hair as Changkyun continues to laugh at it.

“What’s the commotion about, guys?” Kihyun walks out of the room, finally, dressed in a beautiful tapered tuxedo with a bow tie that he keeps trying to fix, and Minhyuk’s breath is taken away.

He just stares and stares, and he knows he had asked the question before, but he wonders when he’ll finally stop being amazed at how good-looking Kihyun is.

Kihyun flushes at the attention, and when Minhyuk still doesn’t look away, he slaps him lightly on the arm, and Minhyuk regains focus. “What’re you staring at?”

“You. You look gorgeous, babe.”

Kihyun blinks, but his neck is turning red, and Hoseok is trying his best to not laugh. Changkyun, on the other hand, seems pretty uninterested, and has his gaze trained on the television, next to Jooheon who’s doing the same.

“Well, that was cheesy.”

“Shut up, you like it.”

And Kihyun finds that he has no retaliation, because indeed, he _does_ like it, and when Minhyuk looks at him like Kihyun is his entire world and more, he finds himself plummeting deeper into the black hole that is Lee Minhyuk, and begs his heart to stay still.

*****

Nervous is an understatement. Minhyuk’s pupils are shaking so hard he can barely focus, and he can’t tell what’s happening before or around him. He’s never felt so overwhelmed before (actually scratch that, his first encounter with Changkyun was pretty emotional).

Everything around him is bathed in white, and Minhyuk is staring blankly before him, Changkyun bouncing excitedly on the seat beside him.

“Daddy, there going to be maaaany people?”

Minhyuk comes back to reality and runs his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. “Yes, honey, many people.”

“Uncle Kihyun going to be there?”

Minhyuk hears a guffaw from the front, and he glowers at Hyunwoo in the passenger seat. “I sure hope so,” Hyunwoo says, and Minhyuk reaches out to smack him across the head.

“Changkyunnie has to follow Jooheonnie hyung?”

Minhyuk nods. “Yeah, sweetie. Just like we rehearsed, remember?”

Changkyun nods, reminding him a lot of Jooheon when he feels particularly enthused about something. “Yes! Uncle Kihyun said Changkyun did super good!”

“He did?” Minhyuk’s pitch escalates on his last word, and Changkyun pumps his hand in the air.

“Yeah!”

“That’s good, right?”

“Yeah!” Changkyun goes silent for a bit, and then he speaks up again. “Daddy?”

Minhyuk smiles. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“You asked Changkyunnie if okay if Uncle Kihyun live with us?”

Minhyuk swallows a lump in his throat. “Yeah. You said yes the last time, didn’t you?”

Changkyun nods again, a large grin on his face, but he seems thoughtful. “Changkyunnie call Uncle Kihyun Daddy too?”

Minhyuk blinks a couple of times, wondering if he’s heard him right. “If… If you want to, darling.”

Changkyun pouts. “But Daddy!” He points at Minhyuk, and he looks so adorable with a little frown on his face.

“You can call him Appa like Hoseokkie hyung does, if you want.”

“Appa?”

Minhyuk doesn’t know how to explain the surge of emotion that’s threatening to swallow him whole. “Or Papa, like Jooheonnie hyung calls him.”

“Papa?”

Minhyuk smiles. “Why not you ask Uncle Kihyun later which one he likes better?”

Changkyun seems to consider the proposition, and then nods. “Okay! Changkyunnie like Papa.”

Minhyuk might burst into tears right now.

“Hey, hey, mind the eyeliner,” Hyunwoo says, emotionless, which earns him another smack on the side of his head, but at least that gets rid of the last of his tears.

They’ve finally reached their destination, a wide grassy field filled with wooden benches, and there are beautiful columns lining the sides of the aisle, flowers (daisies, Kihyun’s favourite) strewn across neatly and in bouquets atop the columns, an arch too far away to scrutinise, but big enough to see from where Minhyuk is.

Realisation dawns upon him. Shit. Minhyuk is getting married. He’s getting married. He’s not nervous enough to freak out, but shit, things just got real, and he’s not afraid, but he’s just realised that he’s really doing this right now, months of preparation for this one day, and this is it.

He really hopes he doesn’t trip over and embarrass himself. Worse still, embarrass Kihyun. He’ll never hear the end of it.

And his hands are still shaking, Changkyun’s tiny hand in him doing little to help. Hyunwoo seems to see the anxiety in him, and he knows it’s not allowed, and he’s technically not supposed to see him yet, but then Hyunwoo is dragging him over to one of the preparation tents, and shoves him in.

He keeps guard at the entrance, and Minhyuk’s legs feel like lead, but he does trudge over to where a lean figure is seated on a chair in front of a mirror, breathing just as hard as he is.

“Minhyuk?”

Kihyun is beautiful, truly, beyond words. He cannot think of a possible descriptor for him, every word in the Korean language not quite deserving enough to portray the beauty standing before him.

He’s dressed in a white suit that hugs his frame perfectly, his hair slicked back with pomade, his brows sharp and arched and Minhyuk almost cries at how ethereal he looks, how absolutely alluring he is, and how many times his heart has stopped and started as he continues to stare.

“Why are you here? You’re not supposed to --”

“I know. I wanted -- I needed to see you. Now. I just. Damn. Shit. Kihyun. You’re just. How?”

Kihyun is smiling, and then Minhyuk struggles to see straight again. “How what?”

“How are you looking like this? Beautiful. And how did I deserve to have you in my life? As my husband?”

Kihyun laughs. “Not quite yet, sweetie.”

Minhyuk whines sharply, and Kihyun leans forward. He smells like his usual cologne, but there is a trace of floral on him, and Minhyuk wants to bask in it forever, wants to hold him close and tight.

Instead of holding onto him and crumpling his tux (their wedding planner would have his head if he did), Minhyuk moves in and cups Kihyun by the back of his head gently.

And then he kisses him, chaste, soft, light, but with all the emotions he could ever muster, all the affection and love and adoration he can find within himself, and he kisses him like only the two of them are there on this single plane of existence.

Kihyun pulls away gently, and when he does, Minhyuk can see those heart eyes again, and he smiles, knowing that it’s reserved for only their family of five.

Hyunwoo starts to yell about getting caught and telling them to hurry the hell up, and the couple share a laugh, but not without another soft press on the lips.

Minhyuk rubs his thumb into Kihyun’s cheek, and his breath ghosts across Kihyun’s cupid bow.

“I guess I’ll see you later?” He asks, and Kihyun smiles.

“Yeah. I guess I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a really long fic. if the childcare bits are unrealistic/children of age x don't do this and that! that's because i don't have children and while i care about realism in fics, i am tired and this is 15k words so please spare me the pain and just read it as it is, thanks.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> twt: @kihyunghyuks  
> (taking prompts for that neighbours!kihyunghyuk fic series, so you can leave me a cc @ the same u/n or dm!)


End file.
